1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polyurethane resin coating device, particularly to one able to carry out coating of polyurethane resin steadily and evenly and control coating thickness and having a function of forming grain on a polyurethane resin layer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the liquid mixture of polyurethane (PU) resin formed through mixing and reacting can be coated on a substratum cloth to form a resin membrane or coated on separable paper by means of dipping or coating equipment. Subsequently, the resin membrane is pasted thereon with a skin membrane and then the separable paper is peeled off to form a resin membrane pasted with a skin membrane, which can be made into various kinds of products for different uses.
However, the conventional coating device is to have the liquid mixture of polyurethane resin directly pressured and coated on the substratum cloth or separable paper only by a helical rod positioned in an pressuring device without aid of other similar devices. Therefore, the force for pressuring the liquid mixture of polyurethane resin outward is in sufficient and consequently the coating amount of the liquid mixture of polyurethane resin can hardly be controlled steadily and it is difficult to make resin layers with a same thickness. Further, since the conventional coating device cannot control coating amount, it is impossible to quickly adjust the coating device for producing resin membranes of different thicknesses required. Furthermore, the conventional coating equipment is unable to produce resin layers with dot shapes or grain, limited in use and effect.